Hey Hey Winx
Hey Hey Winx is a song heard in the ninth and thirteenth episode of the second season of World of Winx, "A Hero Will Come" and "Tinkerbell Is Back". Lyrics |-|English= Hey, Hey, Winx are magic. Come on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright! on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright. Alright, let's save the day, on let's play. It's gonna be okay, on our way We're super, cool sisters, sparkles and glitters, right ordinary couple like superstars. Get ready for the ride, on the site. If you wanna touch the sky, up and try. Six girls on a mission, Under permission to fly across the sky at the speed of light... Hey, Hey, Winx are magic. Come on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright! O-ou-oh-oo you feel the magic sensation all around? Hey girls, we're the magic. Jump, puff and fight, 'cause universe's like a shooting star! O-ou-oh-oo My cool and wonderful Winx Club magic. O-ou-oo O-ouh-oo O-oh-oo on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright! There's nothing more to say, on, let's play. When people hit ahead, on our way. Like she's in the darkness, wearing black dresses, working undercover like superspies. Get ready for the vibe, on the site. If you wanna get the prize, up and try. It's time for our breakthrough, Nothing can stop you, flying across the sky at the speed of light... Hey, Hey, Winx are magic. Come on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright! O-ou-oh-oo you feel the magic sensation all around? Hey girls, we're the magic. Jump, puff and fight, 'cause universe's like a shooting star! O-ou-oh-oo Hey, Hey, Winx are magic. O-ou-oh-oo you feel the magic sensation all around? Hey girls, we're the magic. Jump, puff and fight, 'cause universe's like a shooting star! O-ou-oh-oo My cool and wonderful Winx Club magic. Hey, Winx are magic... on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright... Hey, Hey, Winx are magic. Come on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright! O-ou-oh-oo you feel the magic sensation all around? Hey girls, we're the magic. Jump, puff and fight, 'cause universe's like a shooting star! O-ou-oh-oo My cool and wonderful Winx Club magic. |-|Italian= Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club. E'un avventura che non finirà mai avventura che non finirà mai Adesso sono qua, cadrà, Tutto si risolverà, che si va Sorrisi smaglianti, sempre eleganti, sento che tu esso come super star. Dai vieni insieme a noi, tu lo sai. Toccheremo e il cielo e poi, la farai. Ancora più in alto, Come un'grande salto, per volare via di luci più che mai! Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club. E'un avventura che non finirà mai Oooh oh oh la magia che splende intorno a te Hey, Hey, noi del Winx Club. Stelle carenti brilleremo nell'immensita' Oooh oh oh Ragazze magiche siamo il Winx Club. Oooh oh oh un avventura che non finirà mai La moto sciatto gia' cadrà, A nel buio la città, che si va Partiamo in missione, Quale ragione sotto copertura come super spie Dai vieni insieme a noi, tu lo sai. La tua sfida vincerai la farai. Ancora più in alto, Come un'grande salto, per volare via di luci più che mai! Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club. E'un avventura che non finirà mai Oooh oh oh la magia che splende intorno a te Hey, Hey, noi del Winx Club. Stelle carenti brilleremo nell'immensita' Oooh oh oh Ragazze magiche siamo il Winx Club. Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club. Oooh oh oh la magia che splende intorno a te Hey, Hey, noi del Winx Club. Stelle carenti brilleremo nell'immensita' Oooh oh oh Ragazze magiche siamo il Winx Club. Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club. E'un avventura che non finirà mai Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club. E'un avventura che non finirà mai Oooh oh oh la magia che splende intorno a te Hey, Hey, noi del Winx Club. Stelle carenti brilleremo nell'immensita' Oooh oh oh Ragazze magiche siamo il Winx Club. Trivia Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs (World of Winx) Category:World of Winx Songs Category:Games Songs Category:World of Winx Selfie Me